


your grace enraptures me

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, background Kendra/Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance, lead singer of The Canaries Cry, doesn't usually like giving interviews to reporters. Iris West may change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your grace enraptures me

“You need the publicity.” Kendra reminded them, making Laurel and Sara exchange unamused glances before they went back to trying to psych themselves up for the show.

 

The door that led to the stage was supposed to be soundproofed but Laurel could hear the roar of the crowd outside, their fans impatiently waiting for them to take centre stage.

 

“Well I did it last time,” Sara grinned widely at Laurel, “Your turn sis.”

 

Laurel made a face at the reminder but it was true, Sara had handled the last interview with the reporter and they had agreed to take turns if it wasn’t a talk show that required both of them to be there.

 

“Fine,” She sighed and looked over at Kendra, “Set it up in the usual way?”

 

Kendra grinned at them, patting Laurel on the shoulder as she walked by, “I’ll take care of it. Rock them out there.”

 

“Kiss for luck?” Sara joked as Kendra walked past her but it was only a partial joke and Kendra leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, for luck or otherwise.

 

Laurel glanced away, telling herself she wasn’t just a little jealous of the easy relationship the two of them had had. When it began she hadn’t been so certain of her sister dating their manager but the two of them had handled it well enough and being in love had certainly helped.

 

Kendra waved at them one last time as they walked towards the doors, pushing them open to take the stairs up to the stage.

 

Felicity was already there, coming in from the other side and playing them in with in keyboard, beside her was Thea who was throwing kisses and winks to the crowd to cheer them on but when Laurel and Sara made their way to the front she made her way over to her spot, bass in hand.

 

“Let’s rock ‘em dead.” Sara joked, practically yelling it into Laurel’s ears to be heard and then she did a running start, flipped in the air and landed right next to her drums with ease.

 

Occasionally the two of them would both open their show with flips, entering in from the other side but Laurel had wanted Felicity and Thea to get a chance to welcome their fans first.

 

She stepped up to her mic, her guitar at her side and looked into the crowd, the blinding lights making them all just silhouettes.

 

As she raised her hand the crowd got louder and then the familiar noise of Sara calling out their song came on and Laurel smiled, bringing her hand down to strike the right chord and getting even closer to her mic to start singing.

 

She got lost in the music, closing her eyes and her body ran through playing the song automatically; it was moments like that that Laurel lived for.

 

~~

 

“So, you box in your spare time correct?” Iris West, as she had introduced herself, was not what Laurel had expected from a website reporter.

 

For one thing she looked like she belonged on tv and Laurel had accidentally blurted out that question before the interview began, making Iris duck her head and chuckle in amusement. For another there was a slight shift in muscles that Laurel kept noticing when Iris moved that suggested she didn’t live a sedentary life.

 

“Sara and I both do.” Laurel answered, brushing her hair back and subtly hoping she didn’t look so tired from their late night. Kendra had apologized but the next morning was all that was available timewise until at least a week.

 

“It helps you keep up your strength for all those flips you do on stage?” Iris asked, “Your sister says your uppercut’s a real killer.”

 

Laurel smiled to herself in amusement, “Sara’s actually a little bit better than me at it,” Laurel admitted, “But we just do it for fun, that it helps us with the flips is a bonus.”

 

“I wish my boxing would help me manage those,” Iris gave a lopsided smile, her hair falling over her shoulder in a distracting way, “You make them look so seamless.”

 

“You box?” Laurel perked up at the mention of, it would explain the muscles and she tried not to make it obvious as she gave Iris a once over again, taking in the new information.

 

“My dad taught me, cop’s daughter.” Iris explained and smirked, catching her gaze and Laurel might have felt embarrassed at it but she just returned Iris’ smirk with ease.

 

Eventually she shifted her gaze and laughed, “That’s why Sara and I started, I just didn’t have as many lessons as her since I was trying to get my law degree.”

 

“And you have it right? But chose to join the band with Sara?”

 

Laurel shrugged, she always hated trying to explain why she gave that up, “I’ve always enjoyed singing.”

 

Iris must have noticed it was making Laurel uncomfortable because she thankfully let it go, something another reporter might not have but it made Laurel feel gracious to her, instead she switched the topic to their band name ‘The Canaries Cry’ and Laurel launched into the usual story about how their father had once bought them canaries instead of a dog and how they’d try to sing along with them as kids.

 

The interview wrapped up quickly after that and Iris reached over to shut off the tape recorder she’d brought with her, sticking it back in her bag and standing up. Laurel stood up too and took Iris’ hand when she offered it to her.

 

“Thanks for the interview, I know it was last minute.”

 

“It wasn’t so bad,” Laurel joked, “No teeth pulled this time.”

 

“Well you were easy to interview,” Iris replied back in an equally teasing tone, “Not as secretive as some people I get.”

 

They stood there a moment longer, smiling at each other, until it occurred to Laurel that she didn’t quite want Iris to leave and she cleared her throat, gesturing towards the stairs.

 

“Want to see the gym? That’s where Sara and I box.”

 

Iris raised an eyebrow, “You have the gym in your house, I guess I should have expected that.”

 

Laurel grinned and led her down the stairs to the basement where she and Sara had set up the ring.

 

“I’d ask if we could go a few rounds but,” Iris’ eyes fell to her stomach and arms, flickering over them with an amused tilt of her lips, “I think I’d get my ass kicked.”

 

“You never know,” Laurel crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, “I think you could handle it.”

 

“I do enjoy the challenges.” Iris admitted lightly.

 

Laurel was about to ask Iris again if she wanted to go a few rounds when the stairs creaked as Sara bounded down them.

 

She stopped once she spotted Iris, raising an eyebrow at Laurel that was far too annoyingly knowing, “You must be the reporter.”

 

“Iris,” Iris introduced herself, sticking out her hand for Sara to shake.

 

Sara whistled, “My sister must really be taken with you to bring you down here.”

 

“Sara.” Laurel said sharply, shooting her a warning glance.

 

“Oh look at the time,” Sara continued on blithely, grinning, “It’s lunch, weren’t you going to head out for that Laurel? You should see if Iris wants to go with you.”

 

Laurel vowed to kick her sister’s ass later for that, nearly tempted to throw one of the boxing gloves at her.

 

“I’d actually love to go,” Iris said, drawing Laurel’s attention, “If you want to.”

 

Laurel blinked and then nodded, “Yeah, of course, lunch sounds great.”

 

“Maybe you should sing her something like a siren to draw her in.” Sara whispered as they walked past and laughed as Laurel tried to elbow her.

 

“You do have a lovely voice,” Iris said innocently as they stepped back up the stairs, obviously she’d heard Sara, “It’s one of the reasons I wanted to take this interview.”

 

“One of them?” Laurel asked, “If you were just after my voice we could have done a phone interview.”

 

“Well I wanted to meet the rest of you two,” Iris assured her, brown eyes sparking in mirth.

 

“I could always give you a private showing of my voice later.” Laurel grinned, “Get you some VIP access.”

 

Iris snickered, “I always wanted to go backstage.”

 

The two of them exchanged a glance at the innuendo and couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up.

 

“Just go on a date already.” Sara yelled from downstairs, “You two are worse than me and Kendra right now.”

 

Laurel frowned and shut the door to the stairs so Sara couldn’t hear them anymore, she turned back to Iris and smiled softly.

 

“So lunch?”

 

“It’s a start.” Iris nodded her agreement, making Laurel breathe a sigh of relief and she led to them door; hoping that this date could go as well as the morning had.

 

~~

 

“Kiss for luck?” Iris greeted her, making Laurel look up from her chair in make up to see her girlfriend. Iris bent down to press a kiss to her cheek anyway, resting her cheek on Laurel’s hair afterwards and wrapping her in a loose hug as they caught each other’s eyes in the mirror.

 

“Come to do a report on the show?” Laurel asked.

 

“Well,” Iris laughed, “That’s one reason.”

 

Laurel recognized the call back and chuckled, next to her in the other chair Sara rolled her eyes.

 

They finished getting ready and Iris winked to her as she started to walk out the doors.

 

“Rock ‘em.” Iris called out and Laurel shot her one last grin before they began their ascent on stage.

 

Around her the crowd scream, adrenaline ran high in her blood and Laurel grinned widely as she raised her hand.

 

From the corner of her eye she could see Iris resting against the wall of the exit, smiling at Laurel, it was as addicting to see as the starting chord of a song.

 

 _This was the life_ , Laurel thought to herself and then brought her hand down to let the music take her once more.


End file.
